


Echo

by Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Daisiestdaisy
Summary: It shouldn’t remind him of that day on the dock. That isn’t even his memory. (During 4x14, Reunion)





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little ficlet based on That Scene, in an attempt to get myself writing again before nygmobblepot week.

It shouldn’t remind him of that day on the dock. That isn’t even _his_ memory; he’s not the one, really he’s not, who couldn’t stop an empty, useless gun from shaking in his hand as he pointed it at Oswald and dry-fired over and over.

At a stretch, maybe it’s the grim institutional grey-greens of the Arkham intake office making him think of the water in the harbor. It’s not the sounds of the place, change-of-shift klaxons and yelling inmates competing with one another off in the distance. And it’s certainly not Oswald. He’s crowding Ed up against the desk, smoothing trembling hands over Ed’s lapels, a wild hope and a joy and a wonder shining in his face that Ed hasn’t seen since...

That he’s never seen. That was someone else’s life.

But it’s still a world away from the unreadable, untouchable Oswald who condemned Ed to the ice without flinching, before he could so much as beg for mercy.

“Please,” Ed whispers, and doesn’t think to say _Please, however much you hate me now, you loved me once; maybe only for a minute, only until I killed you, but it has to count for something._

“I need you,” Oswald breathes, “Riddler”, and he was wrong, it’s exactly like before, a searing shock of cold and then nothing at all.


End file.
